Crossing The Line
by thewaywelivenow
Summary: Lily has a problem. She needs to get Alice’s crush Frank to realise his feelings for her friend. For this she will need the help of her newest friend, a certain bespectacled marauder to come up with a plan to get Alice and Frank together. There’s one snag


"Wait a minute, I thought you didn't like him,"

"I don't…I just happen to think he's quite cute,"

"So you do like him, I knew it,"

The other girl sighed and slumped her shoulders. "What am I going to do?" she asked helplessly.

"Pounce on him," suggested the red headed girl to her friend.

"What?"

"Just kidding, just talk to him and smile at him, a lot,"

The other girl groaned. "I already do, it doesn't help, he still doesn't notice me like that, to him we're just friends,"

"I hate the words 'just friends',"

"Me too,"

"Well you know he doesn't not like you,"

"I guess, but that doesn't mean that he does like me,"

Lily thought for a moment. "Does he seem genuinely interested when you talk to him?"

"Yeah, I think so,"

"Does he smile back when you smile at him?"

Alice nodded her head.

"Then I think he likes you," said Lily, smiling.

"You think? I don't know, you'd have thought if he did he'd have done something about it by now,"

"Alice, this is I Frank /I , we're talking about," She laughed, "firstly he's a boy so that counts against him and secondly when it comes to girls, no offence, but he's a bit clueless. Remember when Patricia had a massive crush on him? He found her notebook covered in 'Mrs Patricia Longbottom' and he still thought she didn't like him like that,"

Alice made a funny noise at the back of her throat.

"Anyway I've seen you two together," continued Lily, "You're always flirting and having a good time, he'd be mad not to like you,"

"I don't know,"

"You're one of the nicest people at this school, and most popular," Lily said with a grin, "Who wouldn't like you?"

"Frank," Alice said miserably.

Lily put her arm around her friend and said, "Don't worry, he does, we just need him to admit it,"

Alice looked up at her, a puzzled expression her face. "What do you mean?"

Lily smiled mischievously. "I think it's time for a little maruader magic."

"What?" Alice asked, then a look of understanding shot across her face. "Oh no, Oh no, we are not getting them involved. Please Lils, no. Just because your friends with James now, you don't have to involve him in everything - well, not this, please?"

"I don't get James involved with everything," Lily said stubbornly. Seeing Alice's raised eyebrows she continued, "It's just I want you to be happy, and if Frank floats your boat then I want you two to get together and be happy, together."

"But do we really need their help? I'd feel really uncomfortable if someone like Peter knew I like Frank, he might say something to him,"

"Yeah that's true, Peter is a bit weird, isn't he? Well, how about we only tell James, then he might be able to think of plan to get you two to date. And, if he can't, we'll just swear him to secrecy, you know without Sirius and Remus he's different, I'm sure he wouldn't say anything."

"Lily, can I ask you a question in all seriousness?"

"Yeah, sure,"

"How come you haven't told me you like James?"

"What? When did I say I liked him? Do you think he thinks I like him?"

"You didn't say and I'm sure he doesn't think you do. It's just, how long have we been friends?"

"Since first year,"

"Excatly, and that was about six years ago, I'd say I know you quite well and I can tell when you like someone, for one, you never stop talking about them,"

"I don't talk about James, when do I talk about him?"

Alice patted Lily on the head. "You just were,"

"Oh."

Alice looked at Lily and smiled. "Okay, okay, we can get James to help if he swears himself to secrecy, and, I suppose, he is friends with Frank,"

Lily just grinned and hugged her friend.

Later on, just after the Gryffindors had all eaten their last meals of the day, Lily walked up to a tired looking black haired boy who was sat, lounging, in a chair by the fire.

"James?" she asked him.

The boy looked up at her and smiled. "Lily," he stated.

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Ah well, it all depends on the favour,"

"Can we go somewhere a little more privae?"

James grinned. "If you want to get me on my own you only have to ask,"

Lily smiled. "You idiot, not like that, I just want to ask you something,"

"I suppose I could be persuaded, where do you want to go?"

"Just to the nearest classroom,"

He looked at her inquiringly. "Okay then, let's go,"

James got up from his chair, scrambled through the entrance of his common room behind Lily and followed her into the nearest classroom.

"So, what's the favour?"

"Well, before I tell you, can you promise me something?"

"That depends,"

"On what?"

"On what it's about. It's not about Sirius or Remus or Peter is it?"

"Oh no, don't worry about that, it's about someone else."

"Okay then, I promise." James grabbed a chair and put it next to Lily so she could sit on it, then grabbed one for himself.

"You know you're friends with Frank?"

"Yeah, is this about him?"

Lily nodded. "Well, him and Alice."

"Alice?"

"Yeah, she likes him,"

"Really? I didn't see that one, I just thought they were friends,"

"That's the problem," said Lily, "that's what we think Frank thinks as well. Has he ever mentioned liking Alice?"

"Well, no. But Frank isn't really that type of person, is he? If he does he won't have told anyone,"

After a small pause, Lily said, "Do you think you could think of something that could make him tell Alice if he does or doesn't like her? I mean, I think he does, why wouldn't he? It's just he's not really the type of person you could just ask up front and it not be awkward, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sure I could think up something,"

"Remember you promised you wouldn't tell anyone,"

"I know, Lily flower," he said with a grin.

"Lily flower?"

"Yeah it's your new nickname."

"You've thought me up a nickname?"

"Yeah, do you not like it?"

"No, it's pretty. Well it's only fair you get one then, how about Jamie?"

"No, it doesn't really suit me, you know?"

"How about Jay?"

"Hmmm, I don't know."

"Mr Big Head?"

"How about Mr Big Something Else?"

Lily laughed and hit James on the arm. "I don't think so,"

"Oh I don't know, I think it'd be a good nickname."

"I don't."

James pouted. "You've really hurt me, Lily flower, in fact, I think I might cry," said James who made huge pretend sobs and clung onto Lily's arm as though wounded.

Lily laughed. "Oh shut up, you know you're not hurt,"

James stopped his crying mockery and put his hand to his heart. "You got me, what can I say?"

Lily got off the chair she was sat on and stood up. "That I'm right?"

"Lily," said James, removing his hand from his heart and looking her straight in the eyes, "you're right,"

"Thank you,"

"No problem," He stood up and slung his arm around her shoulders. "what do you say we go to the common room and think of ways to get Frank to profess his undenying love for Alice?"

Lily smiled. "Why not."

A/N: This is my first L/J fic, I hope you think it's okay.

Just in case you liked it, the story's only going to be a few/couple more chapters so it won't be long.


End file.
